Chinook 108 Gang
by MosinM38
Summary: What happens when a small town annoyance becomes a power player? See for yourself
1. Chapter 1

Chinook. The 108

Disclaimer: usual dribble. CBS owns it all. Except the characters i created... They are mine

Timeline(Roughly): Bombs + 25 days.

Summary:AU. Non-canon characters.Centered around teh ton of Chinook and although not in this chapter. mainly the Stout Family.  
The 108 grew powerful in a small town. Chinook. It had only 2500 people in it. 65 Miles north of Jericho.

Thanks to JT and Serendip for the suggestions!

Feedback: Please leave with suggestions. Tell how it could be improved and what you didnt like. Thanks!

Anthony Jackson leaned against the doorframe going into the former high school. He slowly pulled out his cigarette and ground it out. Hadn't had a smoked for a long time. He had just started a couple weeks ago. He looked back inside the former high school. Inside the 108 gang members went about thier business inside thier headquarters.

He watched awhile and noticed a big, fat man cross the large halls. Jake "Mad Dog" Molen. The leader of 108. Watching the piggish looking man he thought back over the 108's entry into the town.

3 years ago Mad Dog had showed up. Various rumors claimed he fled from Seattle, or New Orleans. The first year he was there it wasn't bad. Only a few local scumbags and druggies had joined him. People that most of the townsfolk didnt worry about.  
They had refused to believe it could happen in Chinook. Ignored the fact that a gang could cause troubles. Only a few had been vocal about what they could do.

Their worst fears had come true after the attacks. Not only did Mad Dog strike out he also gained more members. Average townsfolk, farmers and storeworkers. They had nothing and the 108 was the only thing to do. It was a symbol of organization, not having been upset by the attacks like the police and town. The danger of the gang was another factor. The new member's families were exempt from the 108s attacks and looting.

Even he himself had to join. His parents were both elderly and couldn't care for themselves. He had nothing left. In the first week raiders had come and taken every drop of fuel on his place. Then the bank, under the sheriffs authority foreclosed early on a loan he had with them and taken all but a few bushels of his corn to help feed the town. Without that he had nothing... At least nothing of value in today's world.

It also pissed him off. He felt the town had focused on him. There were dozens of others with loans from the bank. Also many had grain they were trying to trade for anything. Even a small case of canned soup.. He still didnt get why they had to pick him to confiscate everything he had.

Anthony watched the 4 men who lagged along behind Mad Dog... his personal bodygaurds. The "Old bangers" as Mad Dog called them. Veteran members.In other words guns he could trust.  
As he pulled another cigarrette from his pack he thought about the old members in contrast to the new ones.

There had been a lot of differances between them. The old member's tennis shoes and baggy pants contrasting starkly with the new member's boots and jeans.  
There had been a lot of fights in the beginning. It was a little better now. They had to put up with each other at least. The newcomers outnumbered the old members 2 to 1...But that didnt matter much. Anthony sighed sadly. Many of the new members were becoming just as vicious as the veterans. He himself even did things he hated. But the options were limited. Do as Mad Dog said or leave.

He blew out a long smoke ring as Mad Dog walked up to him.

"Yo Man. Got a little job for ya," The man drawled.

"What is it Maddog?" Asked Anthony. Long ago he knew that was the word for a crap job.

"Sounds like Carson has been talking a little bit. Been trying to get people behind the sheriff and to get up some o'pusition against us... And I think they need a few pegs taken outta them."

"Ok... So bring them in?" He asked.

The big man burst out in a raucous laugh, "No.. Kill them.. All of them...," he said.

"All of them?" Muttered Anthony,"They got 2 kids. 9 and 11... What about them?"

"Them too... ALL of them. And no mess-ups ya hear? I am sending Gordon..My right hand with ya. Make sure the job gets done right," The piggish man looked at Anthony and smiled slowly, "I wanna make sure you got the guts to do it," he laughed loudly again and slunked along.

Anthony watched him go and seethed with hatred.He came within a inch of pulling his handgun and blasting him. The man didnt give a shit about ethics. Didnt have a shred of morality left. Well this wouldnt happen if he could help it.

"Kyle. Come here," he said, motioning towards a young man walking down the hall. Kyle Johnson walked over. He was in his 20's. He had joined Mad Dog after the bank foreclosed on his farm about 10 days before the attacks. Now the town controlled it. He had nothing left.

"Yeah. Whats up?" he asked.

"Lets talk in private" Anthony said. They walked outside and Anthony began filling him in.

A hour later 30 men were creeping towards the Carson house. Anthony looked them over distastefully. He was pretty sure Mad Dog had anticipated that the new members might balk at killing the family. He had sent 20 of his own loyal members with Anthony's 10. Grimacing Anthony realized they likely couldnt do much...

As they walked though his mind was clicking furiously. No matter what he did he couldn't betray the 108 in this fight. He had 2 parents to support. They were to old to fend for themselves and he was thier only way of support. If he did anything that the 108 considered traitorship his parents would be dead at their hands by nightfall.

The situation was similar to the other country members of the gang. All despised thier collegues but put up with them as a neccesity. Although they could form a gang of thier own, Mad Dog had a advantage. He had a lot of firepower and readily available supplies. Whereas they would scratch from the beginning. Plus the fact that the 108 would always be a threat to their families if they werent in the gang.

He was jolted from his thoughts 2 blocks away from the Carson house. They split into small 5 man groups and then converged on the house.

As they came to the doors Anthony began wondering if they were still there. No movement. No gunfire. Nothing. Then one of his men reached to kick open the door.

A shotgun blast ripped from a window and blew the man off the doorstep.  
Another member was hit before they could take cover. A long gunfight ensued. But with no casulties. Then Mad Dog's man Gordon came up with 2 small canisters.

"Smoke bomb," He muttered. He was able to creep along the bushes without being hit and threw them through the windows.  
Within minutes smoke was pouring out of the house. The 108 busted in by force through the doors. Wild gunfire ricocheted throughout the house corridors, blinding both sides it was a spray and pray situation.

Finally the Carsons were rounded up. The head of the house, Carl had his left arm hanging useless as did his wife Patty, 3 children were there as well. 2 young girls and a boy.

"LINE UP," Barked Gordon.

They did so reluctantly. Anthony came closer to Gordon. He was intent on killing the man before he could harm the family when the man barked again.

"One's gone. Where is she? The oldest daughter that is."

His words were punctuated by the back doors screen banging shut.

"What the hell. Where are the perimeter gaurds?" Roared The man.

"We came in. Thought we had them all." Spoke up one motley dressed man.

"GET THE HELL OUT THERE. KILL ON SIGHT.!! Jackson, Green, Davidson follow her," Ordered Gordon.

His eyes were rimmed with rage and he was starting to drool. The man looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

Anthony, Kyle and the guy called Davidson another redneck raced out the back door in pursuit of the girl.

"Kyle. Go that way. Davidson circle around. I will go this way," Anthony barked upon reaching outside.

They split up and began their search.  
After a few minutes of looking Anthony saw some movement behind some bushes.  
He moved back the branches with his gun barrel and saw the missing girl. He hesitated, but tightened his finger around the trigger intending to take her life.

Then a volley of gunfire behind him halted his action. He looked back at the Carson house. He knew what that volley was... It was the execution of the family.  
He looked back at the girl. Early 20's her entire family was now dead... He couldn't pull the trigger.

He dropped the rifle and picked up a nearby limb.He handed it to the girl.

"Take this and hit me as hard as you can on the head," He said.

She looked at him confused, "Hit...?" she said. Confused and scared at the same time.

"Just do it damnit. And once you do take my rifle and head for the highway."

"Highway?" She asked, "What about the sherr..."

"The 108 will catch you before you reach the sheriff's. They are expecting that. They wont think you would leave town. Now do it and get the hell outta here before they find you," Anthony said.

She scrambled up and took a firm grip on the heavy stick. She swung it hard and knocked Anthony unconsious. Grabbing his rifle she ran southward towards the nearby highway.

50 yards away Kyle was watching this exchange. As he saw Anthony knocked to the ground he turned and walked away. He thought to himself, 'Give her some time. Then she will be long gone.'

He had no more wish to kill innocents than Anthony did. And he silently praised the man for framing a get-away.

By the time Anthony was found unconsious over 15 minutes had elapsed. Although another search was made Sharon Carson had made her escape. "Mad Dog" Molen had swallowed the tale that she had jumped him and got away.

Both Kyle and Anthony prayed that she would escape. And that they would be forgiven someday for what they were being forced to do.


	2. Escape and Capture

Sharon slowly trudged along the highway. She carried the rifle limply.  
As she staggered down along the asphalt she had a million thoughts running through her head.

'Why? Why did they let her escape. Why didnt she try to go back and stop them from killing her family...They were probably dead. Right? Or not...Would he want them as captives?..'

She was interupted by a suburban pulling up behind her. A woman rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" She asked. She looked at the limping figure and smiled somewhat sympathetically.

Sharon looked at the vehicle. She knew better. Especially in these days. But the strain of shock and stress had got to her and she opened the passenger door and climbed in. The woman eased down on the gas and the suburban accelerated ahead.

Sharon leaned back in the seat when she heard a gun hammer pulled back.

"Drop that rifle babe and dont cause any trouble," She heard a mans voice say in the back seat.

She looked over with a start at the driver. The woman gave a predatory smile and eased a handgun out of a hidden holster and aimed it at her.

Sharon dropped the rifle on the seat alongside her. It quickly disappeared into the back seat.

She turned to look at the voice behind her.

"ENOUGH," The woman said roughly. She reached across the seat and gun-slapped Sharon alongside the head, "Dont look in the back. Look straight ahead."

Sharon did as she was told. She had seen enough in the back seat to terrify her.

Another girl. About 16 was laying in the back seat. Her hands, legs and her mouth duct taped to keep her immobile. She glanced at Sharon with terror-stricken eyes. That was all she could see before being forced to look ahead.

She shivered at the thought. She wasn't stupid and had a good idea what the situation was.

"Where are we going?" Sharon asked. Although she tried to control herself she began quivering as she said it.

"Blackjack," came the mans voice in the back.


End file.
